Y besarla, claro
by Neyade
Summary: Ginny está embarazada y quiere calcetines para la nariz. Harry sólo puede reír y tirar de su bufanda para acercarla más a él. Y besarla, claro. Eso siempre. Harry/Ginny.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no copies, no la publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Gracias.

**Notas: **Bueno, sigo intentando reinsertarme en el fandom a base de experimentos. Y sí, para mi escribir la pareja más canon de todas en un momento tierno, es un experimento. Arf. A veeeer qué tal ha quedado.

**Y BESARLA, CLARO**

―Tengo la nariz helada. Como un témpano, en serio ―dice mientras se pone las manos alrededor de la nariz y la boca y deja escapar el aire, esperando calentarla con su aliento―, el frío es un horror.

Harry se ríe. Están sentados en una terraza tomando un café. Es diciembre y a Ginny le faltan un par de meses para salir de cuentas. Se ha convertido en algo así como una ballena enorme llena de pecas, con el pelo rojo y vestida de lana gruesa de colores ―obra de Tonks, estos últimos― que, curiosamente, no tiene esos antojos terribles y temibles de los que todo el mundo les habló cuando dieron la feliz noticia.

(Salvo hoy, que no sabe muy bien como, le ha convencido para salir a tomarse un café).

En realidad lo más probable es que quisiera salir a algún sitio, de algún sitio ―su casa― más que tomarse el dichoso café, pero Harry es un esposo abnegado y generoso, así que las cosas van tal y como ella quiere, ahora y siempre, en realidad. Salieron de casa embutidos en los abrigos y enrollándose las bufandas al cuello y ahora están aquí, tomándose un brebaje asqueroso que quiere hacerse pasar por café y mirando pasar a los transeuntes.

―También tengo frío en los pies, ¡y eso que llevo calcetines de lana!

Harry sabe -_sabe_- que debe de estar moviendo los dedos de los pies dentro de las botas a toda velocidad, mientras lo dice. Por lo menos eso es lo que hace cuando están en la cama, a altas horas de la noche, ella acostada de lado por el bebé y mirándole con cara de sueño pero sin dormirse. Luego acerca los pies ―efectivamente, helados― a sus piernas para calentarse, y Harry se caga cariñosamente en todos sus muertos. Y la besa en los labios, en las mejillas, en las pecas. Y se duermen.

―¿Harry? ―Le sacude el hombro alargando el brazo por encima de la mesa del café―. ¿Estás aquí, con nosotros?

No acaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que ahora haya un _nosotros _que no sean Ginny y él pero le responde que "claro que estoy" y añade que "por ahora aún no he conseguido alcanzar la asombrosa capacidad de abstracción de Ron" haciendo que Ginny se ría cuando él le da la mano por encima de la mesa. Es extraño eso de ya no estar en Hogwarts, se dice. Lo de vivir con ella y abrazarla por las noches enterrando la nariz en su pelo, que huele a jabón y a champú de frutas.

Es extraño y genial. Mágico.

―¿No crees que deberíamos volver a casa, si tanto frío tienes?

―Nah. ―Mueve la cabeza apretando los labios―. Nah, qué va. Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

Se arrebuja en su abrigo, bebe otro sorbo adelantando la barbilla y Harry sonríe, todo ojos verdes y flequillo oscuro sobre la frente. Sabe que está poniendo lo que Ron y Hermione denominan su cara de enamorado gilipollas número tres, pero le da igual. Tiene motivos sobrados para hacerlo, qué coño, su mujer está embarazada, más guapa que nunca y con la nariz roja por el frío, y él sólo quiere llevarla a la cama, hacer que gima su nombre hasta quedarse afónica y se tense como un alambre cuando la toca con la lengua entre las piernas.

Mientras él piensa en sábanas arrugadas y Ginny frunciendo la nariz mientas suelta ese jadeo ahogado que tanto le pone, la mente de su esposa discurre por otros caminos.

―Alguien debería inventar los calcetines para la nariz. Serían el invento del siglo.

Concretamente estos.

―¿Perdona? ―Levanta las cejas. ―Te vas a reír de mí, pero me ha parecido oír algo sobre calcetines para la nariz.

―¿Por qué iba a reirme, si es eso lo que acabo de decirte? ¿Acaso no me escuchas, Harry? Serían de lana y de colores ―añade con una media sonrisa―. Geniales.

El aludido la mira fijamente durante unos segundos y al final suelta un resoplido que es una risa incrédula. Menea la cabeza, se acerca a ella y la besa. La besa largo y calentito, suave, es un beso de invierno. Alarga una mano para dejarla encima de su mejilla helada y con la otra se aguanta en la mesa, intentando no caer aparatosamente encima de los cafés. Luego se separan y respiran hondo un par de veces, el vaho creando pequeñas nubes de vapor que van a chocar contra la nariz del otro. Y luego Harry la mira, con los mismos ojos verdes y grandes de siempre, y le dice:

―Vámonos a casa, Ginny. Vámonos.

Lo dice con esa urgencia suya colándose entre las palabras, como si el monstruo que se le puso en el pecho por allí en sexto hace varios años y que nunca se ha llegado a ir, hablara por él.

Y Ginny no puede hacer nada más que cogerle de la mano y levantarse. _Vámonos._


End file.
